X Men
by Sakucherryblossoms
Summary: Sakura is a teen that has just discovered she has powers. What happens when she runs away and meets other people like her? What will her life be like when she actually starts understanding and begins to utilize her powers to help her friend.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!! I have had this fic stuck in my head for over the passed week and I haven't been able to write anything about it because I had surgery. No worries kiddos I'm fine. :) This is yet another Naruto fanfic, but with a twist. All of the Naruto characters will have X Men powers. I know; it's a pretty groovy idea.

I spent **A LOT** of time researching these characters, and many of them you might not recognize. I'm using some characters that are from the comic book, too; just so you know. Also, I'm not quite sure on how many characters I'm going to have in my story, or how long it will be... this will be a start into what I am doing. It doesn't mean I am going to have all these people in my story; hells no. I'm just covering my bases. :) And if I left anyone important out please do not hesitate to let me know.

This is just an introduction to whom the characters will portray, and what powers they will have. Please enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or X Men.

**

* * *

**

**--Sakura Haruno-**Rogue

**Powers**- She has the ability to absorb memories, abilities, and outward physical characteristics of others from skin to skin contact. The amount of time she will have the power depends on the amount of time she has touched said person; with extended contact it results in possible permanent absorption. This is proven correct when she had extended contact with another super hero giving her incredible strength and supersonic flight.

**Appearance- **She has long pink hair with two white stripes coming down in the front. She usually wears a forest green tank top that opens in the front a little above her belly button but trails down to below her but in the back. Underneath she wears black shorts with black fish nets. She always is seen in her black gloves that never allows any unwanted touch.

**-****-Kiba Inuzuka-**Gambit

**Powers- **He has the ability to tap into potential energy contained in any object and change it into kinetic energy just upon touching it. This allows him to throw things and cause them to explode. His favorite weapons include playing cards and a bow staff.

**Appearance- **He has chocolate brown shaggy hair that is barely held back by a black head band. A crimson red triangle adorn each one of his cheeks, and match his red muscle tank top. Over that he wears a long brown jacket, and black pants.

**--Naruto Uzumaki-**Wolverine

**Powers- **He possess the ability to regenerate damage. He also has senses that are acute enough to be placed above that of a dogs. His whole body has been bonded to near indestructible metal called Adamantium. He is able to withdraw some adamantium from his hands, and use them as weapons or "claws."

**Appearance-** Deep blonde hair and blue eyes belong to this guy. On missions he wears a bright orange suit with black stripes across his torso (you all know the one wolverine wears? Yeah just like that one except instead of the yellow its orange, and the blue is black). Not on missions he can be seen in an orange t-shirt and black pants.

**--Sasuke Uchiha-**Cyclops

**Powers- **He has the unique ability to project a ruby red colored beam from his eyes. He can focus on the size of the beam, but can not stop it completely when in use. This is only when he is able to use his Sharingan; the beam of light can only be used when his sharingan is activated.

**Appearance- **Dark raven blue/black hair that goes down to the back of his neck. He wears a royal blue shirt and black pants. He is always seen with some type of sunglasses in his hair unless his Sharingan is in use.

**--Hinata Hyuga- **Jean Grey

**Powers- **She is able to read minds, project her thoughts into others, possesses telekinesis and can levitate.

**Appearance- **She has long raven hair that meets just above her breast line. She also has blue eyes that change a haunting white whenever she uses her psychic ability. A headband in her hair with the same color blue as her eyes holds back some of her hair. She wears dark royal blue shorts that go to about mid thigh and a dark royal blue corset over a black tank top.

**--Ino Yamanaka-**Emma Frost

**Powers- **She has many psychic powers. She is able to read someone's mind, and also implant ideas into ones' mind. She also is able to knock someone out, or hurt someone mentally with only using a psychic bolt.

**Appearance- **She has mid-length long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a white belly corset, and a white cloak over. Long white pants help complete the look.

**--Choji Akimichi-**Beast

**Powers- **He possesses inhuman strength, agility, endurance, and speed. He is able to crawl up brick walls or walk up buildings using his superhuman balance. He has enhanced senses that are well alike that of Wolverine.

**Appearance- **He has broad shoulders that he covers with a light brown long sleeved shirt. He also wears long blue pants, and has hints of blue in his long brown shaggy hair that reaches mid back, and he is also of the 'jollier' build.

**--Tenten- **Jubilee

**Powers- **She has the ability to create 'fireworks' from her hands. These are not made from electricity but from plasma that she is able to obtain from the air.

**Appearance-** She has long brown hair that she lets hang loose well below her shoulders, and she has brown eyes. She always wears pink glasses atop her head. She wears a bright pink t-shirt with black mesh underneath. She also wears brown shorts that reach mid thigh. She sometimes also sports a long black cloak.

**--Neji Hyuga- **Archangel

**Powers- **He can create long angel like white wings that allow him to fly that come from his back. He also has the ability to use his feathers like daggers, and send them flying with a great amount of force at someone. He can heal fatal injuries and cure most known and unknown illnesses.

**Appearance- **Neji is never seen in anything other than a white tank top that allows his white wings to soar out form his back. He also wears tight black pants, and has long black hair.

**--Shikamaru Nara- **Mastermind

**Powers- **He has the ability to to cast illusions over people. He can make someone think, feel, see, touch, taste or smell something that is not there. He can also cast illusions over himself to make it look like he is not there.

**Appearance- **Shikamaru wears his medium length brown hair up in the shape of an pineapple (like in the manga) and wears a tight forest green vest. Underneath the vest is a black mesh shirt, and on the bottom he wears tight black pants.

**--Rock Lee- **Nightcrawler

**Powers- **He has the ability to teleport by creating a portal into another dimension. While teleporting he leaves behind a small blue and blackish smoke. He is also very agile, and is extremely fast.

**Appearance- **He is of medium height with a very skinny body. His black hair rims his face in a shaggy manner (NOT BOWL CUT) but his eyebrows are a little on the heavy side. He usually wears a royal blue spandex suit. He has two black ears, and a black tale on his body; while his eyes are a clear onyx.

**--Sai- **Silver Samurai

**Power- **He has the ability to absorb energy and focus it onto his swords. He is able to exert the energy into the swords, causing the swords to become electric-filled.

**Appearance- **He has black hair that is shaggy and barely covers his eyes. He is usually seen with a fake smile adorning his face. He wears a black mesh shirt under a silver armor protector. On the bottom he wears silver pants and black knee guards, and also arm guards. He has two katana that are attached to his back.

**--Shino Aburame- **Baron Strucker

**Powers- **His body is the host of the death spore virus that can instantly poison someone by touch. The virus has also caused him to heal faster, and if he were killed his body would release poisonous toxins into the earth.

**Appearance- **He has medium length black hair with dark brown eyes. He wears a long black trench coat, and black biker boots. For his bottom half he wears a soft gray pair of pants, and has a brown shirt on under his trench coat. Long brown gloves are on his hands.

**--Gaara Sabaku- **Iceman

**Powers- **He has the ability to freeze and manipulate any water once frozen and use it to his advantage. He can create an ice shield that covers his whole body.

**Appearance- **His hair is an amazing bright red that go rather well with his sea foam eyes. He has a red tattoo of the kanji love on his right forehead, and wears a tight black muscle t-shirt. Tight blue pants go well on the bottom.

**--Kankuro Sabaku- **Nightshade

**Powers- **He is able to use energy of pure darkness that he can call upon from the Dark force realm. He is able to use this darkness power by covering his opponent in darkness, and send projectile weapons. He can also use the power of darkness to attach itself to other people and manipulate their movements.

**Appearance- **He has light brown hair with high lights of black amongst the brown. He has forest green eyes that match his t-shirt to a T. He wears black pants and a black leather jacket.

**--Temari Sabaku- **Hurricane

**Powers- **She is known to be able to summon gale force winds with only a moments notice. She can also control the wind to do her bidding; this also allows her to fly.

**Appearance- **She has dirty blonde hair that is tied up into four pony tails, and deep green eyes. She wears a tight red tank that is tied off just below her belly button with a pair of black shorts. She has a red belt that loops around her waist.

**--Tsunade- **Lifeguard

**Powers- **She has the ability to save anyones' life only if she is not tired. After using too much of her power she weakens, and is not able to use it for sometime.

**Appearance- **She has long blonde hair that is tied into two pig tails with a diamond tattoo in the middle of her forehead; she has almond colored eyes. She usually wears a black tank top with a teal jacket coming down to her mid waist. She also wears black pants.

**--Jiraiya- **Professor X

**Powers- **Possesses vast psychic powers, and is a very powerful telepathic person. He can also use telekinesis, and can project himself into other people's minds.

**Appearance- **His hair is a long silver colored and he has green is seen with a toned down green shirt with a red vest over top; he also wears long black pants.

**--Kakashi Hatake- **Hyperstorm

**Powers- **He has the ability to tap and transport people to other realms. He can also control forces of nature, electromagnetic forces, and gravitational force.

**Appearance- **He has silver hair that is shaggy and comes down below his different colored eyes; one black one red. He has a black bandana holding some of his hair back, and wears a tight long black sleeved shirt. He wears blue pants, and has a red vest placed over his black shirt.

**--Genma Shiranui-** Havok

**Powers- **He has the ability to release an energize plasma blast that can melt someone. The heat of the plasma is almost volcanic like.

**Appearance- **He has long brown hair that almost reaches his shoulders with red and orange stripes, and brown eyes. He wears a mesh long sleeved shirt under a red tank top with black pants.

**--Kurenai Yuhi- **Storm

**Powers- **She has the ability to manipulate weather patterns. She can make it rain in a specific area and dry in another. Her nickname is 'Mother Nature.' She also has the ability to fly.

**Appearance-** She has long raven black hair with a modest amount of white streaks in it. Her eyes are a red color, but when using her powers they tend to turn white. She wears a yellow t-shirt with white pants, and sometimes has a white cloak when doing missions.

**--Asuma Sarutobi-** Petra

**Powers- **He has the ability to control and manipulate rock and earth.

**Appearance- **He has rich blue hair and green eyes. He is usually never seen without a cigarette in his mouth, and a smile tugging at his lips. He always wears a blue long sleeved shirt with black pants.

**--Anko Mitarashi- **Moonstar

**Powers- **She has the ability to generate astral projections of the persons' greatest fear or desire; usually fear. She can also sense when someone is about to die.

**Appearance- **Her hair is a light purple with black streaks. She has dark eyes; almost black. She wears a purple tank top with beige pants. She has a black tight fitting trench coat that she usually wears.

**--Shizune- **Destiny

**Powers- **She is a blind seer that has other psychic abilities.

**Appearance- **She has long black hair and white hazed eyes. She wears a long white kimono with a simple pale blue sash.

**--Itachi Uchiha- **Gorgon

**Powers- **He has the ability of looking anyone in the eye and turning them to stone. He also has super speed and strength.

**Appearance- **He has longer black hair that he ties in a pony tail behind his head. He also wears black pants with a crimson red mesh long sleeved over a black tank top. He wears a black hoodie with red clouds on the front, and is always seen with black sunglasses.

**--Kisame Hoshigaki- **Gladiator

**Powers- **He is an alien that is most known for his extraordinary strength, and also has the ability of flight. His one down fall could be that he has to be confident about himself to fight; the more confidence the more power.

**Appearance- **His skin color is an off pale blue, and he has shaggy dark blue always wears black board shorts and a blue t-shirt with black mesh underneath it. He wears a red cloud headband.

**--Sasori- **Nimrod

**Powers- **He is not really human; he was created as a machine; a sentinel. He can alter his appearance and teleport. He also can manipulate humans and dead bodies alike to do his bidding. He has superhuman strength.

**Appearance- **Has red hair with amber eyes. He always wears a black long sleeved t-shirt with red clouds on it, black pants and also has a black choker necklace on.

**--Deidara- **Berzerker

**Powers- **By concentrating his mind and absorbing electro-magnetic energy his is able to project the concentrated amount of energy on an unsuspecting target.

**Appearance- **He has long blonde hair put up in a high pony tail with some of his bangs covering one of his blue eyes; his hair tie is black with red clouds. He wears a black shirt with red clouds and blue shorts.

**--Zetsu- **Anarchist

**Powers- **He eludes acidic sweat which he throws at his enemies like a highly charged plasma blast.

**Appearance- **He has green hair, and half of his face is white and the other half is black. He wares a black trench coat with red clouds and a black shirt and pants.

**--Tobi- **Ajax

**Powers**- He has enhanced strength, stamina, and super speed. His nerves also don't work like they should causing him to be able to endure a lot of pain without actually feeling it.

**Appearance- **Tobi has shaggy raven colored hair and red eyes. He wears an black scarf with red clouds and an orange shirt. He wares mint green shorts with bright yellow socks. He wares an orange mask atop his head.

**--Hidan- **Mister Immortal

**Powers- **Can not dies; ever time he is 'killed' he is brought back to life fully healed.

**Appearance- **He has long silver hair slicked back wit grease. He has purple eyes, and a red cloud tattoo underneath his left eye. He wears a silver tank top with black mesh underneath along with black pants.

**--Kakuzu- **Azazel

**Powers- **He can teleport himself or others by using dimensional portals that allow him to mover from one place to another. While in this dimensional portal he is also able to use a small viewing portals to earth or is able to generate plasma blasts.

**Appearance- **He has short brown hair with white eyes. He wears a brown shirt with black pants, and has a chain with a black circle on the end with a red cloud inside of it.

**--Pein- **Abdul Alhazred

**Powers- **He is a sorcerer who possesses the ability to teleport and also control perceptions of others. He can also summon extra dimensional demon creatures that can attack physically or mentally.

**Appearance- **He has short brown hair with odd orange colored eyes. He has piercings pretty much everywhere. He wears a black t-shirt with black pants. He has a simple black cloak with red clouds.

**--Orochimaru- **Magnus

**Powers- **He has the ability to change himself into any form. He can alter his shape, height, appearance, and weight with just a blink of the eye. He can also project holograms, and can drain someones' life energy by just touching them.

**Appearance- **He has long raven black hair and chilling yellow/green eyes. He wears a long black shirt with purple pants. He is also sickeningly pale, and has a long snake like tongue.

**--Kabuto- **Mystique

**Powers- **He is able to replicate or change into any person he has seen first.

**Appearance- **He has dark brown eyes and silver hair with blue streaks; his eyes are rimmed by glasses. He wears a tight purple tank top with a black t-shirt underneath it and black shorts.

**--Zabuza Momochi- **Sabretooth

**Powers- **He has superhuman strength and very rapid healing abilities. He also has heightened senses, and also has adamantium in his bones alike that of Naruto.

**Appearance- **He has blonde hair that reaches well below his back with orange stripes, and his teeth are razor sharp. His eyes are a haunting blue, and his appearance is almost tiger like. He wears a black shirt with little orange stripes. He wears black pants, and is built pretty well.

**--Haku- **Cypher

**Powers- **He has the ability to learn/translate any language or cypher any code. His intelligence is above almost any one else in the world.

**Appearance- **He is a shy meek boy with long black hair tied back out of his eyes. This doesn't stop the fact that a few pieces of his hair aren't long enough to reach the pony tail. He wears glasses to cover brown eyes, and wears a normal white t-shirt and blue pants.

**--Kimimaro Kaguya- **Apocalypse

**Powers- **He can change his body into whatever he needs it for; that also means he can morph himself into weapons, and also disguise himself with shape shifting. He can also produce an energy plasma blast from his finger tips. His body is also ravaged by a disease that no one can cure.

**Appearance- **He has medium length white hair that he has in two pig tales. He has two red dot tattoos above his turquoise eyes. He wears a red long sleeved shirt with a black armor protector over it with black pants.

**--Kidoumaru- **Spiral

**Powers- **He has six arms; one of which is cybernetic. He has enhanced strength, speed endurance, and can teleport or become invisible for short periods of time.

**Appearance- **He has brown hair that he wears in a low pony tail and brown eyes. He usually wears a light purple shirt with black pants.

**--Jiroubou- **Juggernaut

**Powers-**Superhuman strength; believed to be an unstoppable being.

**Appearance- **He has crazy orange hair that he hides underneath a black helmet. He wears a body protector suit that is of the same color to help his more muscular build; he has blue eyes.

**--Sakon-**Anole

**Powers- **Has the ability to cling to any surface, and can also camouflage his skin to match almost any color or background making him effectively invisible at times.

**Appearance- **He has stick light green skin with blue hair and eyes. He wears just a simple blue t-shirt with black mesh underneath and black pants. He is the twin brother of vUkonv.

**--Ukon- **Tabitha Smith

**Powers- **He is able to generate, release, and absorb plasma.

**Appearance- **He has light blue skin with green hair and eyes. He is the twin brother of ^Sakon^ and likes to wear a black t-shirt with blue pants.

**--Tayuya- **Viper

**Powers- **She is a superb athlete and martial arts fighter. She also creates her own toxins and is immune to any toxic chemicals that could normally do a person harm.

**Appearance-** She has off-colored green hair, and green eyes. Her skin is a little bit darker than most, and she has tattoos of vines on her calves. She wears a green tank top with black shorts.

**--Zaku Abumi- **Daken

**Powers- **He has superhuman reflexes, strength, longevity, and a very advanced healing factor. He can also produce daggers that he shoots out from his palms.

**Appearance- **He has medium shaggy blue hair and black eyes. He wears a black tank top with blue mesh over it and black pants.

**--Dosu Kinuta- **Aminedi

**Powers- **He is able to move at blinding speeds, and can cut almost anything in half using his arm as a sword. He can also levitate or fly.

**Appearance- **He has one green eye, and brown hair. The other eye is covered by a black eye patch. Dosu wears black mesh both under his black shirt, and black shorts.

**--Kin Tsuchi- **Icarus

**Powers-**She is able to fly via the wings on her back, and has superhuman vocal chords that affect others hearing.

**Appearance- **She has long brown hair and black eyes. She has brown wings protruding out of her back and has to wear tank tops. She wears a creamy tan tank top with black pants.

* * *

Sorry I gave up on some of the appearances at the end, guys; I got really descriptive in the beginning and not so much in the end. If the description isn't the greatest that probably means they won't be very important; meh. I'm just trying to make up an excuse for being lazy.


	2. Chapter 2

Rogue had two white stripes going down the front of her hair; I guess I gave Sakura a more artistic version of that :)

and yes I changed some characters powers around to help fit the story better :)

Sorry it's taken me so long to update friends; I kept going back and forth on how to start this chapter, and finally I am going to stick to the way I originally planned. My apologies for how short this chapter is... it will get longer as I write... this is a prolouge of sorts. now, please enjoy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Xmen**

* * *

Sakura giggled as she ran down the stairs of her two story Mississippian home. She was fairly certain she knew who was at the door; it had to be her boyfriend Cody; he was coming to visit her after football practice. Jumping over the stair railing Sakura raced towards the door. Just before opening it she looked in the mirror to see how she looked.

Pink hair curled ever-so-neatly surrounded her face, her forehead was a little bit bigger than most. She had emerald eyes, and wore some jean shorts and a low cut t. Smiling to herself, she opened the door.

"Hey, babe," her blonde haired boyfriend said.

"Hey Cody," Sakura said with a smile, her head leaned against the side of the door. "How was practice today?"

Cody smirked. "Are you going to talk to me outside all day, or are you going to invite me inside?" Cody asked with light humor in his voice.

Sakura smiled shyly. "Sorry," she said as she moved to let Cody come in. He did so, and Sakura led him to the couch to sit down. "Now, how was practice today?" Sakura asked again with a grin on her face.

"You know, same-old same-old," Cody said as he scooted closer to Sakura. "But I really don't want to talk about Football practice right now, Sakura."

Cody's lips pressed against Sakura's, and Sakura immediately felt uncomfortable. As Sakura closer her eyes, a flash of light appeared around the two's bodies; a bright white light.

Sakura's mind began racing through different pictures of Cody; of the past she didn't really know of. She saw Cody kissing other girls, and then Cody leaving them... 'What's going on?' Sakura thought to herself.

Cody became frozen, and Sakura left Cody's lips for air. Blinking back a few tears from her experience, Sakura found Cody in a frozen state.

"C-Cody?" Sakura asked hesitantly as she placed a hand on his forearm. "A-are you okay?"

"Don't touch me!" Cody yelled waking up from whatever coma he had been under. He tried to stand up, but found his legs could not work. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"Cody, what's wrong?" Sakura asked trying to help Cody up; she did it in vain though, because Cody pulled away from her again. "I didn't do anything! Please let me help you!"

"Lying bitch!" Cody seethed as he actually crawled to move himself away from Sakura. "When we kissed something happened! You did this!"

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" Sakura yelled as she moved her body further away from Cody's.

"Yes you do!" Cody yelled. "You lying good for nothing-"

He was cut off when someone entered the door. It was a women; she had long red hair; her eyes a brilliant set of green. "Sakura, I'm home," her mother called as she walked into the living room. Her eyes widened when she saw Cody laying on the floor desperately trying to crawl away from her daughter.

"What's going on here?" She asked glaring at Sakura. "What the hell did you do!?"

"I didn't do anything!" Sakura said as she walked toward her mother. "We just kissed- and I-"

She was cut off when her mother gasped at her. Sakura glanced back to her mother. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you have a white high light of hair?" Sakura's mom asked with a raised eyebrow. "Sakura you good for nothing daughter! You highlight your hair, and attack the star quarter back of your football team!"

Sakura's mother walked over to help Cody up. They both glared back at Sakura. "Go up to your room. Your father and I will discuss your punishment when he gets home... I'm going to help Cody to the hospital."

Sakura walked feebly up the stairs to her room. Once she heard the door slam, signaling her mother had left, Sakura began to pack. "I really can't do this," Sakura said to herself. "I don't even know what I did... all I did was kiss him."

Sakura frowned as she looked out her bedroom window. It was winter in Mississippi, and it would be cold when she left. Sighing lightly, Sakura grabbed her winter jacket, and put on some winter gloves.

Once Sakura felt she had packed enough clothes, she went to her bed, and pulled out a box from underneath it. Opening the box, Sakura grabbed a handful of cash, and placed it in her backpack. She sighed and left the room.

Before she opened her front door, Sakura stopped to give herself a glance. Her hair was a little messy, and she indeed did have a white highlight in her hair. Her eyes were puff from hers she refused to shed, and her winter coat covered almost all clothing that could be seen.

"Time to go," Sakura muttered under her breath as she locked the door behind her. Glancing around, Sakura went left towards the forest. "It's the easiest place to hide in."

Sakura pulled her coat on a little tighter as an especially hard gust of wind broke through the trees.

---

"I've found her, Professor," A feminine voice spoke. "Jiraiya?"

"Good," a male voice spoke. He then sighed. "I felt her powers awaken... follow her and make sure she doesn't get in trouble; Sasuke and Kurenai; don't let her leave your sights."

"What should we do once we find her?" A deep male voice asked.

Jiraiya smirked. "Just follow her; you will both know when you are needed," Jiraiya said secretively.

"Stupid psychic," someone muttered from behind the three. "Can't you just give them a damn real answer?"

Jiraiya's smirk widened. "Aw, Tsunade," Jiraiya said. "That wouldn't be any fun, then would it?

Sasuke, Kurenai, get going. She will meet up with someone of interest shortly. Keep them both safe."

"Yes, Jiraiya," Sasuke and Kurenai both responded, and then left the room.

"What's going on Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked.

"We have found someone... _he..._ will have interest in."

"Oh God."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry!! I just keep getting side tracked for this fic. I write it down one way, erase it, and then write it down a completely new way every time I start a new chapter. I'm pretty sure I like where this is going :), hopefully you all will too.

Just so everyone knows, I'm trying to update all of my non-complete stories for my birthday tomorrow. It's like a present to all of you, readers, because you are awesome.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura glanced over at the door of a bar. She had been walking for what seemed like miles, sleeping in little bits here and there; Sakura estimated her time gone to be about a week. Looking inside the bar, she saw heat emitting from the cracks in the door; it was enough to send her inside the shabby looking building.

Walking up to the front door, Sakura noticed all the cars residing by the building; it made her a little unease. Opening the door, Sakura was greeted with a dark looking bar. She cautiously stepped into the bar, and almost took a step back when a person appeared in front of her.

"Are you here for the fight?" The man's voice was very gruff sounding. He was a bald man, with no fairly noticeable features.

Sakura stared blankly at the man, until she nodded her head; she really didn't know what else to do.

"Alright since you're such a cutie, just start heading back; the black door to your right," the man said with a creepy smile. Sakura just nodded her head, and walked to the door. She opened it and was greeted with a loud roar of cheering. She was slight taken back by the stairs that obviously lead down some where... to wherever the cheering was taking place.

Sakura sighed and decided to walk down the stairs. A strong smell of alcohol, cigarettes, and sweat invaded Sakura's nostrils as she walked off the bottom step. Glancing around, Sakura's mouth almost dropped. The whole basement seemed to be some sort of wrestling or fighting ring. Frowning slightly, she stepped closer to take a look.

She immediately wished she hadn't though, as a loud scream was heard coming from inside the ring. Sakura saw a dark haired man on the ground; blood seemed to be spurting out of his wounds uncontrollably. Sakura grimaced, and looked away.

"The ever famous Terminator has won again!" A loud voice boomed over the load speakers. Sakura looked up in time to see the little man with the microphone raising a very large man's hand. "Is there no one here that can defeat him?"

Sakura turned back around; her only thought now was to leave the place immediately. Sakura yelped when a hand grasped her tightly, and flung her into the ring. The little man with the microphone raised his eyebrows as Sakura fell to her knees in front of him.

"It appears we have a challenger!" The man yelled into the microphone; the men surrounding the ring cheered. "And it's a beautiful girl no less... Don't mess her up too badly Term; I think I might like to keep this one."

Sakura grimaced as the little man walked by her. She glared back into the crowd trying to find the one who threw her in there to no avail.

"This should be fun," Sakura heard the Terminator mutter. "Do you want to come to me, Puppet, or should I come to you?"

Sakura's eyes widened as the large man flew at her. Sakura was barely able to roll out of the way when a large fist landed where her body once lay.

"No need to run Puppet!" The Terminator laughed gleefully. "I want to finish you up quickly."

Sakura quickly shed her coat and threw it into a corner of the ring; many wolf whistles resulted from her doing so. Sakura was wearing a emerald shirt that reached her belly button, and a black skirt with leggings underneath. "I can at least try to protect myself," Sakura said while she raised her fists.

"Aw," The Terminator laughed as he ran to Sakura, "You're actually going to start fighting back!"

Sakura didn't reply as his fist flew passed her face. Sakura's eyes widened, but she grabbed onto his arm tightly, and then twisted.

The Terminator flew backward, causing Sakura to go with him, as he fell to the ground. Sakura fell on fell onto of him, and never let go of his arm. Sakura's eyes widened even more as she was surrounded in white light... and memories began flashing like a movie in her mind.

Terminator as a young child getting beaten... his father yelling at him... him being able to break buildings with his strength.

Sakura let out a loud scream as she was brought out of the weird dream. She jumped away from the Terminator; his skin burned against hers. Sakura glanced around the ring; it was completely silent.

"She cheated!" An outraged man yelled. The rest of the fans began shouting their agreements as they began to ram against the cage. Sakura looked down to the unconscious man before her. Bending down she felt his pulse, only to have a shock go through her system. It felt as if she was given an unbelievable amount of power...

Sakura clenched her fists together as she ran to get her coat. Sakura noticed it was futile though... the outraged fans had surrounded the cage... there was no way she could escape.

Frowning deeply, Sakura placed her gloves on her hands... they were suddenly cold for some reason. She frowned, and let out a loud yell of anger. She slammed her fist against the cage wall out of anguish, and was surprised to see the cage fly off its hinges causing all the fans to go flying with it.

Without even blinking, she could think about all the weird things that happened later, she raced toward the stairwell, and then raced up them. She was surprised when she found no one chasing after her; surprised but grateful. Sakura slowed her pace as she got to the top stair, and opened the door.

The creepy doorman was no where to be seen, and Sakura's smile widened. Sakura walked carefully out of the bar, and into the dark night. The wind felt much better against her skin than earlier; she could probably thank her pumping adrenaline for that one.

Sakura had gotten two steps away from the door when it opened again. Sakura turned around carefully, and was surprised to see a blonde haired male leaning against the bar door.

Sakura backed away cautiously before the blonde haired man let a large grin break on his face; he seemed completely friendly and trust worthy. "I've gotta say," he said smoothly coming closer to her. "That has got to be one of the coolest things I've ever seen."

Sakura let a small smile grace her face; it didn't mirror her eyes though. "...I'm not really sure what happened," Sakura spoke truthfully. "I just touched him, and then he was out."

The blonde frowned. "Has this happened before?" He asked coming even closer to her.

Sakura nodded her head slightly. "It happened at home..." Sakura said her eyes cast downward. "That's why I left..."

"You did look a little to young to be gallivanting around by yourself," the blonde said as he walked up next to her. He grabbed a piece of her hair, and rubbed it between his fingers. "So your hair just randomly turns white after that?"

"I guess," Sakura said with a shrug; something about this man's eyes... She knew he wouldn't harm her. "I'm Sakura by the way."

"Naruto," the blonde grinned wolfishly. "And its getting a bit cold out here. Let go to my car so we can talk better."

Sakura nodded, and soon the pair was in front of a black truck. The truck has a little orange decal of a wolverine in the back. Sakura raised an eyebrow questioningly. "My old nickname," Naruto muttered as he entered the truck. Sakura followed quickly behind, only entering through the passenger side door.

Naruto started the car, and the two left the bar parking lot in silence. "So you don't really understand your... power-like-thing?" Naruto asked as he watched Sakura look out the window.

"No," Sakura said while shaking her head. "I don't even know if there are people out there like me... I don't even know what _me _is anymore."

"What ever you are Sakura," Naruto said completely ignoring the road. "I think I am one too."

Sakura let out a loud scream as a tree appeared before the car. Naruto narrowly dodged the tree, and began to sniff the air. He let out a loud growl as he pulled the truck over. "Stay inside the car," Naruto growled as he locked the doors and exited the truck.

In an instant a large man smashed into Naruto. He had blonde hair the met mid back with orange stripes in it. Seeing this man, caused Sakura to shiver a little in fear.

From the impact of being smashed into, Naruto flew into several trees many yards away. The long blonde haired man then turned toward Sakura, he smirked with long shark like teeth.

"Zabuza!" Sakura heard Naruto before she saw him. Naruto appeared in front of the blonde man, Zabuza, in almost an instant. Naruto let out a loud howl, and two pairs of three knife like claws protruded from Naruto's knuckles; Sakura gasped.

Zabuza just smirked, showing rows of sharp teeth again, and curled his hands into what appeared to be claws. Sakura's eyes widened when his nails appeared to be sharp, just like his teeth, and actually did appear to be claws.

"What are you doing here, Zabuza?" Naruto clenched his teeth tightly as he swung his claws at Zabuza. Zabuza blocked Naruto's attack with his own claws.

"What, can't a guy visit an old friend?" Zabuza asked sarcastically. Hearing Naruto growl, Zabuza smirked. "No? Fine then, I'm hear to visit your pretty little companion."

"Leave Sakura alone," Naruto yelled as he used his strength to fling Zabuza into the trees. Naruto kept his guard up as he walked back to the truck door. As Sakura was about to unlock it, Zabuza sprung out of the forest, and pounced on Naruto's back. He yanked Naruto away from the door quickly, while also taking the door along with him.

Sakura unlocked her door quickly, and started running away from fighting pair. She heard growls getting closer, and closer to her until she was pushed to the ground; a large body was pinning her down.

"Sakura," the voice seemed to purr; Sakura flinched. Zabuza brought a razor sharp claw up to Sakura's cheek, and grazed it slightly. He smirked as Sakura tried to buck him off. "No no no, I don't think so."

"Well I do!" Naruto yelled as he rammed two sets of claws into Zabuza. Zabuza was forced off of Sakura, and Naruto pinned him to a tree with his claws.

"Bastard," Naruto spat.

"Takes one to know one," Zabuza stated with a smirk. "But you didn't think I would come alone did you?" Zabuza made a tsking sound. "No, Orochimaru would never let me do that."

A light scream was heard from behind him, and Naruto frantically glanced backward. Sakura was dodging dagger like knives that were coming out of a male's hands. The male had medium length, shaggy blue hair, and a sinister smirk was plastered on his face.

"Oi!" Zabuza yelled over to his partner. "Don't kill her Zaku."

"I'm not trying to," the blue haired man snapped back at Zabuza. "It would just be easier if she would stop moving."

Sakura yelped as a dagger managed to hit her arm. She held it tightly with her other arm as she glared back at Zaku. "Oh, touchy are we?" Zaku spoke with a smirk. "I like that."

"I hope you like this," Sakura yelled as she thrust a fist to the ground. She wasn't quite sure if it would work... but she thought she would try. The ground began to shake, and Zaku seemed to lose his balance, and fall on his bottom.

"Success!" Sakura said as she pumped a fist in the air.

"Not quite," Zaku said while standing up. He had a new, darker look in his eyes, as his hands shot more daggers at Sakura.

The wind suddenly picked up harshly, the daggers were forced back the way they had come; right back at Zaku. Zaku quickly dodge them, and was soon in the mouth of a large tornado.

"What the hell?" Zabuza yelled as a red laser beam shot him further into the forest. Naruto stood blankly as he watched both enemies be blown away; literally. The tornado quickly swept through the forest, and Naruto could hear Zabuza's loud growls of protest, he had to smirk at that.

It appeared who ever, or whatever was controlling the tornado was doing so for Sakura and his benefit. He quickly walked over to Sakura, only to almost crash into her.

"You're bleeding!" Sakura said. "Are you alright?"

"It'll heal in a few seconds," Naruto said as the wound began healing itself. "I told you I was kinda like you Sakura."

The wind around them began changing again, and soon a raven haired woman along with a raven haired teen soon stood in front of them. Sakura immediately noticed the woman's eyes; they were completely white... that is until they change to a red.

"I am Kurenai," the woman spoke. "And this is Sasuke. We are apart of an elete team known as the X men."

Sakura's eyes were wide, and she looked to Naruto. "I think we can trust them," Naruto whispered lightly into Sakura's ear. Sakura nodded, and stood.

"I'm Sakura, and this is Naruto," Sakura nodded to Naruto. "Please forgive me if I don't shake your hand."

Naruto snorted lightly at this. "She can absorb power," Naruto said with a light chuckle. He moved to shake their hands, but noticed his claws were still out; Sakura snorted lightly at him. "He he, sorry about that. So what's next?"

"We wish to take you to our university," Sasuke, the raven haired male, spoke. Naruto glanced at Sasuke with a bit of hesitation. Sasuke had not take his eyes off of Sakura since he had landed... or at least Naruto thought Sasuke had not taken his eyes off of Sakura... it was impossible to tell when he was wearing sunglasses.

"How are we going to get there then?" Sakura asked as Naruto stood in front of her. She tried to peak around, but Naruto blocked her view.

"We have our jet of course," Kurenai spoke with a smile.

"Kiba," Sasuke said as he spoke into some sort of walkie talkie. "Set her down."

The wind changed yet again, but this time it was because of the large black jet being lowered to the ground.

"Hop on," Kurenai said as she motioned for the two to enter first. "We'll take you to the Professor once we get to the university,"

A snort was heard from behind the group. "Professor my ass," Sasuke muttered under his breath. "More like pervert."

"Sasuke!"

Sakura had to snicker lightly; hopefully everything would turn out okay.

---

"Leader?" A shadowed figure asked the darkness.

"I want you to keep an eye out for someone..." A emotionless voice said from the darkness.

"Yes," the shadowed figure spoke again. "Who?"

"A pink haired girl," Leader, the emotionless voice, said again. "Her name is Sakura Haruno. I believe she has been introduced to the X men."

"Hn," the shadowed figure responded with a nod.

"And Itachi," Leader said, his voice extremely dark. "Do not fail me."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I thought I would update this story because it's winter break, and I can. :) Hope you all enjoy it.

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or X men**

and cherie is french for sweetheart :)

* * *

Sakura blinked as she and Naruto stepped out of the black jet. It had taken them a little less than an hour to reach their location; an odd looking white haired man with a blonde woman were outside of the jet waiting for them.

Sakura looked around, slowly taking in her surroundings. It was a forested area; there seemed to be some type of school building behind the woman and man.

"Welcome to Konoha Academy For Gifted and Talented Youngsters," the blonde said with a smile. "I am Tsunade, and like yourself, I am a mutant."

"And I am Jiraiya," the long silver haired man said. '_And I am the professor who established this humble abode.'_

"What was that?" Naruto snarled glancing around. Jiraiya chuckled looking at the two.

"I am a telepath," Jiraiya stated. "among many other things."

"But don't worry about anything right now," Tsunade said motioning Sakura and Naruto to come closer. "We'll talk to you inside the academy."

Kurenai and Sasuke followed Jiraiya and Tsunade silently. Sakura looked over to Naruto, to notice he was looking back at her, as well.

"What do you think?" Sakura asked Naruto seriously.

"It wouldn't hurt to stay here and at least listen to what they have to say," Naruto said as began to follow group slowly. Sakura started to move her feet also, at least she tried to until she noticed someone behind her.

"You look rather lost, cheri," the voice said from behind her. Sakura turned around to see a shaggy brown haired teen with red triangle tattoos on his cheeks.

"I'm Sakura," Sakura said as she noticed this teen had been piloting the jet they had just been on. "Thanks for the ride."

His lips ghosted over her ear, not touching it, but _almost_. "It's no problem at all," he said with a slight southern accent. "I wouldn't want you to get lost; you should catch up."

Sakura turned around to see Naruto's back disappearing inside of the school. She turned back around to thank the strange, handsome teen, but he seemed to have disappeared.

"Weird," Sakura said out loud to herself as she speed walked toward the door. Opening it, she glanced down several hallways to see nothing. "Dang it."

Choosing the right hallway, Sakura walked until she noticed a set of stairs. Deciding it was better to start from the bottom and go up, she headed down the stairs.

She gasped lightly when she reached the bottom stairs; the basement of the academy looked completely high tech compared to the old feel the rest of the academy provided. Taking a few steps out, she opened the first door she saw. The room was dark, so Sakura walked inside it, and felt around for a light switch. Finding one, she switched it, only to have the door shut swiftly.

"Crap," Sakura muttered as she ran back to the door; she tried to open it, but it was locked. The room's lights flickered, and soon Sakura could see everything.

The room looked completely harmless; it was empty, and rather spacious. Sakura only really noticed the mirror like wall that stood next to her, and she also noticed the room was silver.

"Mode level?" A voice asked. The voice didn't sound human; it sounded rather strange.

"What?"

"Mode level?" The voice asked again; Sakura assumed it to be a computer voice. Sakura glanced around the room, and sighed.

"Can you help me?" Sakura asked looking around the room, again.

"Killing Mode Activated," the voice said. Sakura's eye widened as she watched the lights in the room switch to a dark red. A loud alarm like beeping sound started to roar in Sakura's ears.

"I didn't say I wanted any kind of mode!" Sakura yelled to the computer as she noticed several laser guns appear from what seemed no where.

The first gun shot quickly, and Sakura was barely able to dodge. Cursing her luck, Sakura glared at the stupid gun. Leaping forewords, and flipping to dodge the several others that were firing at her, Sakura steadily made her way closer to a few of the guns.

"Okay, Sakura, just calm down," Sakura said out loud to herself. She narrowly missed a laser beam that shot, again, out of no where. The laser skidded across her shirt, causing a rather large tear to appear in it.

"You've done this before," Sakura said as she looked at one of her fists. Glancing over to the nearest gun, she flipped over it, while sending a hard punch to the top of the gun. The gun smashed into little pieces.

"Score!" Sakura said as she pumped a fist. She blinked when a shield of ice appeared before here; the laser that had fired at her bounced off of the ice, and shot itself back toward the gun.

"You should not be in here," A red head stated as he appeared next to Sakura. Sakura was about to readily agree when she noticed the guns begin to disappear into the ground of the room; trap doors.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked while glaring around her.

"We're going to level two," the red head sighed as he stood next to her.

Watching in fascination, Sakura saw several robots come out of doors that appeared in the room; the robots began to charge at Sakura and the red head.

Sakura watched as ice began flowing from the red head's hand beside her. The icy cold wind flew toward the robots across from them; the effect was immediate. All of the robots were frozen in place.

Sakura was about to congratulate the red head, when she noticed one of the robots shoot a laser from it's eyes. The other robots started to do the same; Sakura's fists clenched. "Seriously?" Sakura said as she glared at the robots.

She let out a battle cry as she charged the robots. Dodging a few of them, she slammed her fists hard against two. Flipping back to the red head, he smirked and then nodded.

Sakura flew back at the robots attacking them without remorse. When one would try to sneak up behind her, the red head would take it out with his ice power.

Sakura took in a large breath as she looked at the robot corpses that litter the spacious room. "Please tell me we're finished," Sakura said looking to the red head. He smirked, and then nodded.

"Gaara," he said motioning to himself.

"Well Gaara," Sakura said with a sigh. "I'm Sakura. It was really nice doing business with you and all, but I have to get going… you see I'm kind of lost."

The door to the room opened, and Jiraiya stood on the other side of it smirking. "I didn't know you had that kind of power in you," he said. "We noticed we lost you about ten minutes ago; Naruto was very worried, and we had to look around the whole academy for you.

"One of the last places we looked was down here in the danger room," Jiraiya said with a head motion to Gaara. "Gaara is the only one who can get inside the danger room without opening the door, so when I saw you in here, I thought I'd send him in to help."

"Couldn't you have just turned it off?" Sakura asked tiredly.

"I could have," he said as his smirk widened. "But where would be the fun in that?"

"I don't think I like you," Sakura said sarcastically.

"Don't be like that Sakura," Jiraiya said as he motioned for her to stand next to him; she did so, and the three of them exited the danger room. "I just wanted to test your abilities. Gaara was in there incase things got too out of hand."

"Fine," Sakura said as she, Jiraiya and Gaara walked to an elevator. "But why is that room even down there?"

"There are a lot of things I need to explain to you about the X men," Jiraiya said mysteriously. Gaara snorted, and turned away from the two.

"I'm really tired," Sakura said suddenly. She leaned against the elevator wall, and her eyes closed slowly.

"She exhausted herself," Jiraiya stated as he moved Sakura's body to lay peacefully on the floor. "How did she look, Gaara?"

"Hn," Gaara said as the elevator door opened. "You were watching behind the screen."

"I know," Jiraiya said as Sakura's body began to float in air; it followed Jiraiya out as he left the elevator. "But I really would like your opinion. I think she's rather talented. Her friend Naruto said she was able to absorb some guy's strength; I wonder how long it will last."

Taking a few steps down the hallway, Jiraiya entered a room, Gaara followed silently behind. "I found her," Jiraiya said with a grin as he entered an office.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked as she walked up to the floating girl. Tsunade placed her hands near Sakura's head; her hands began to glow a faint green color.

"We found her in the danger room," Jiraiya stated as he set Sakura on top his desk. He glanced toward Naruto. Naruto had a concerned look on his features. "She's not hurt, only tired."

"What level was she on?" Tsunade asked as her hands stopped glowing green.

"Kill Mode," Gaara stated casually as he leaned against the back wall. "We got to level 2."

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as he glared at the red head.

"Let's not talk about this right now," Jiraiya said. "I'll take you and Sakura to a room where you can sleep. We'll talk about this in the morning, and we'll also talk about your class schedule."

'_I know you're worried about Sakura right now,'_ Naruto heard Jiraiya's voice in his head. _'She is fine; only tired.'_

Naruto nodded, and proceeded to follow Jiraiya and Sakura's floating body out of the office.


	5. Chapter 5

My apologies for not updating in… over a year. I have really been distracted with other stories as of late, but hopefully I'll be updating this story more frequently. Here's Chapter 5; hopefully things will become a little more eventful after this chapter ;)

Thanks for the reviews so far

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or X Men**

***AND CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PLEASE!**

* * *

Sakura woke up with hazy vision, and a slight moan. Rubbing her hands over her eyes, Sakura could tell the sun was out; meaning it was later in the day than she should have slept. Fighting the need to just fall asleep again, Sakura opened her eyes and started to wiggle below the blankets she was laying in.

"I don't even remember falling asleep," Sakura commented as she slowly rose from her bed. She quickly closed her eyes to keep from the dizzy feeling that suddenly overcame her; what the hell happened?

"That's because you fell unconscious, silly," a light voice remarked from beside her. Sakura rubbed her eyes again and proceeded to look at the person next to her. It was a brunette headed girl about her age.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Sakura asked as she leaned cautiously against the headboard of the bed. The girl had long brown hail that cascaded down her back, and warm brown eyes; the girl seemed to be nice enough.

"Oh, me?" the girl laughed slightly. "Sorry, I'm Tenten; the Professor asked me to bring you to him once you woke up."

"The Professor?" Sakura questioned while she still tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Her eyes became clearer as the sleep began to disappear, and then she began to remember everything that happened yesterday. Rubbing the back of her head rather sheepishly, Sakura smiled. "Oh, right; sorry."

"That's okay," Tenten said with a large smile. "You've kinda been through a lot in the past few days. I talked to the Professor about you, and he kind of told me what happened."

"Yeah," Sakura said with a slight sigh as she started to stand. "Where is the Professor?"

"In his office, silly," Tenten said with a giggle. "I think that's where you last were when you fell unconscious. From what I heard your companion was very worried about you and-"

"Naruto! Oh right, where is he now?" Sakura quickly asked. "I can't even remember the last time I saw him…"

"He's with the professor right now," Tenten answered as she stood from beside Sakura's bed. Glancing at the pink haired girl, Tenten smiled mischievously and headed towards the door. "I'll meet you outside; I think you might want to change before leaving."

Sakura blushed slightly as she looked at her clothes in dishevel; it appeared they had been ripped to shreds in that weird room... She'd have to ask the professor later.

Sakura grabbed her backpack that lay in the corner of the room. Taking out a new shirt and pair of shorts, she quickly changed. Thinking twice, Sakura grabbed a pair of gloves and pulled them on before she headed out the door to meet up with Tenten.

Finding the brunette leaning beside her door, Sakura quickly nodded to the girl. Tenten smiled and started to walk down the hallway. "We're all really excited to have two new members here!" Tenten grinned while walking beside Sakura. Sakura couldn't help but smile back at the girl; she seemed a lot younger than what Sakura knew she was. "Well at least all the girls are, and so is Choji and Rock Lee! But I'm sure you'll meet everyone later. Who have you met so far, anyways?"

Sakura's eyebrow was slightly raised at the girl beside her; it seemed like this girl could talk forever, and Sakura kind of liked that. Smiling, Sakura tried to remember. "Oh, well, I met Kurenai and Sasuke before I arrived here; I think I meet Kiba too. Oh, um and the Professor, and Gaara."

"You met Gaara?" The brunette asked with a raised eyebrow. "Where did you meet him?"

"Yeah," Sakura said with a slight nod. Thinking back, Sakura put a hand on her chin, and stroked it lightly. "I somehow got trapped in this room thing- I think the Professor called it the danger room- and Gaara came to help me get out of it."

"You went in the danger room?" Tenten asked; Sakura looked over to the girl, and noticed the sparkle in her eyes. "I haven't even gotten to go there yet! Aw, I'm so jealous! Oh, ha, if you couldn't tell, I'm kind of new here myself. I arrived a few weeks ago."

"Oh," Sakura said with a slight smile. "But yeah, I was in the danger room. I think the room was under 'kill mode,' but I can't be too sure."

"Ohhh!" Sakura raised an eyebrow as Tenten let out a squeal. "I am so jealous!"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the girl before her; Tenten was incredibly entertaining. Sakura hoped they would become friends while she stayed here. Thinking on that, Sakura wondered how long she even would stay here.

She really didn't like to be in the same place for too long… People didn't understand her, or what her "powers" were like. Even though there were people here that had powers like her, she was sure she still wouldn't be accepted once they found out what her powers were. She would be a reject to both kinds of people.

Looking down to her gloved hands Sakura sighed; she was a freak. Closing her eyes, Sakura tried to clear the thoughts in her mind. The Professor had said he was a telepath, and that meant he could probably read her mind at anytime. Sakura really didn't want the Professor hearing her while she thought about things; there would be no doubt that he'd try to make her feel better, and Sakura really didn't need that.

Sighing slightly, Sakura cleared her head before looking back to Tenten. The brunette had stopped talking and was currently looking back to Sakura with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, Tenten?" Sakura asked almost unsure of herself; had she said something out loud without meaning to?

"I said the Professor's office is right here," Tenten said with a wide grin. "Silly Sakura! I'm sure the Professor wants to see you right away."

"Ah yes," Sakura said with a slight blush to her face; she had been thinking too hard, and Sakura had not heard the other girl. Sighing again, Sakura was about to knock on the door before it opened before her.

Sakura looked up to see the grinning face of the Professor. "I could feel you coming," Jiraiya stated with a grin. "Come on in Sakura! Naruto's in here and he's been-"

"Sakura!" Naruto grinned as he practically shoved Jiraiya out of the way to see her. Instantly he was at Sakura's side, and took her hand. Pulling her inside lightly, Naruto looked over her body. "Good. You didn't get wounded; I just had to make sure because I was kind of worried."

"I'm alright Naruto," Sakura said with a smile and a blush; she really didn't have anyone worry about her like he did before.

"Good," Jiraiya stated while looking to the two in front of him. Shutting his office door after he thanked Tenten, Jiraiya walked over to sit at his desk. That was also when Sakura recognized the blond woman from the day before; what was her name again? "We should start talking about things now; I'm sure you're very confused, Sakura."

Sakura nodded and took a seat beside Naruto; she didn't know what to expect now. These people had been kind to her, but where would that lead, and would their kindness end? Sakura's eyes slightly were slightly glazed as she started to think about things.

"We are currently at a school for people who have talents like yourselves," Jiraiya explained with a smile. Thinking about what to say next, he frowned, however. "Mankind like to call us mutants, but it's just because they don't understand. They're afraid of us."

"A lot of people don't understand us," Tsunade said speaking for the first time. "But then a lot of us mutants don't understand each other either; we need to understand that we were given powers for a reason, and that we cannot hide the powers we are given."

"But back to the academy," Jiraiya said with a smile towards the woman behind him. "We are here to accept everyone who has abilities; this place is a safe haven for people with our abilities. But there are people who do not agree that humans and mutants can live together peacefully; there are both mutants and humans who feel this way. The X-men, as I had mentioned earlier, is a group that tries to convince both humans and mutants to live peacefully. We also protect humans from mutants who wish to destroy their kind."

Sakura sighed before raising her hand. "I'm sorry, but how many people are there out there that are like us?" Sakura asked while glancing to Naruto beside her.

"There are reports of over thousands," Tsunade said while watching the pink haired girl. "But there are obviously more than that; many people are too scared to acknowledge their ability, or, like yourself, their power had not awakened."

"Right now," Jiraiya said with a frown. "I fear something terrible will happen in the world; I can sense something is going to happen, and you are going to be a part of it. There are two groups that would like to exterminate the human race, and I believe they would like to use your power to do so."

Sakura's eyebrow rose, but she quickly shook her head. "I'm sorry Professor, but I am definitely not that powerful; I don't understand why the two would be after me."

"You are not powerful yet," Tsunade spoke with a tight grin. "But you hold so much potential. Once people understand how you are able to absorb power they will want to use you against each other. You will soon not be safe wherever you are."

"That is why we are asking you to join the X men," Jiraiya said with a frown. "We want to teach you how to understand your power better, and we want you to be able to protect yourself."

"Umm," Sakura said with a frown as she looked to the blond male beside her. Naruto's face held a frown, and Sakura didn't think the frown suited his face.

"Will you be able to protect Sakura?" Naruto asked while looking to the two before him. "If there are two organizations after her, I want her to be as safe as possible. Isn't bringing her here putting her in more danger?"

Sakura's eyes widened slightly; was what Naruto said true?

"No, Sakura is no more danger here than she would be out on her own," Jiraiya stated with a frown. "As I felt her powers awaken, so did many others. That is why you had a run in with Zabuza and Zaku."

Sakura heard Naruto growl beside her. Sighing, Sakura looked ahead of her. "There's really a lot to think about, and I'm still really tired. I'd really like to think about things before making a real decision on this."

Jiraiya looked to the girl in understanding, and nodded his head. "Of course," he said. "There is no way anyone would be able to make the decision so soon. I want you to think about it for a few days, and then, if you decide to join we will talk about your schedule in school. You are still not 18 so you would have to take classes."

Sighing, Sakura nodded and began to stand. She felt Naruto stand with her, and the two immediately headed towards the door. After the two had left the room, Sakura looked to Naruto.

"Can we go outside for a walk, please?" Sakura asked while looking to the blond man. Naruto nodded immediately, and the two of them started to head outside.

As they walked, Sakura's brain began racing again. How was she supposed to take everything in? There was so much, and Sakura felt like a lot of the information had to deal with her. How was she supposed to be this powerful thing when she didn't even know how she got her powers in the first place?

Frowning, Sakura closed her eyes. She would talk to Naruto about things; he was the only one here she knew she could really trust. Even though the two really didn't know each other, Sakura believed Naruto would help her through this.

Picking up her pace slightly, Sakura followed Naruto as the two walked down the stairs. Sakura believed that now the two were friends Naruto would always be there for her, but, oh, how wrong she was…


End file.
